


Il verde è il colore più caldo

by searlajt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben joins the Resistance, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Introspection, Redemption, What-If, a lot of shared thoughts, ben è essenzialmente un sottone, is actually just about them, like a lot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searlajt/pseuds/searlajt
Summary: "Ma era questa la vita vera. Essere libero di provare qualsiasi emozione e fare qualsiasi cosa, semplicemente perché essere vicino a lei lo faceva sentire come se avesse tutto il potere del mondo, come se non potesse chiedere nient’altro. Come se, in qualche modo, fosse degno di lei."Oppure, di quando Ben Solo decise di catalogare ogni sfumatura di verde e castano che gli occhi di Rey erano in grado di assumere.





	Il verde è il colore più caldo

" _I know I took the path that you would never want for me_  
_I know I let you down, didn't I?_  
_So many sleepless nights where you were waiting up on me_  
_Well I'm just a slave unto the night_  
_Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me_  
_Remember when I broke you down to tears_  
_I know I took the path that you would never want for me_  
_I gave you hell through all the years_  
_So I, I bet my life, I bet my life_  
_I bet my life on you_  
_I, I bet my life, I bet my life_  
_I bet my life on you."_

Non riusciva ancora a credere a quanto importante quella mercante di rottami fosse diventata nella sua vita, quando lui era stato in prima linea per porre fine a quella dell’altra con ogni mezzo necessario solo fino a qualche mese prima. Con un passo lento ma inesorabile, lei si era infiltrata nel suo cuore, quel cuore che pensava di aver ormai perso per sempre, senza possibilità alcuna di essere riportato alla luce da nessuno. Eppure lei ci era riuscita nel modo più banale e subdolo possibile: con le  _piccole cose_. Con la sua spruzzata di lentiggini sul naso e sugli zigomi, con i suoi sorrisi rubati durante le missioni, quando rideva della sua esagerata serietà e drammaticità, e con i suoi occhi, il cui colore cambiava a secondo delle diverse illuminazioni e del suo stesso umore, e lui era più che disposto a notare e catalogare ogni differente sfumatura di verde e castano che potessero assumere.

Ben ricordava bene come lei gli avesse urlato che era un mostro e come lui avesse risposto che sì, lo era, perché ne era sicuro. Provava poco orgoglio a quel pensiero, principalmente disgusto e pena per la sua stessa mente, che provava così fortemente ad essere un tutt’uno con il lato Oscuro ma tornava sempre nella Luce, in un modo o nell’altro, dove Rey sarebbe stata pronta ad accoglierlo a braccia aperte. O almeno così aveva creduto, perché per un attimo era quella l’immagine che i suoi stupidi ed infantili pensieri avevano prodotto, come se lei potesse essere disposta a perdonarlo in un battito di ciglia, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto a lei, ai suoi amici e alla Resistenza. Ma Rey fece qualcosa a cui lui nemmeno aveva pensato: cercò di capirlo. Quanto solo si dovesse essere sentito, tutti quegli anni, quanto avesse bisogno di calore umano. Non cercò le giustificazioni per le sue azioni, come un giorno Finn l’aveva accusata di fare, ma le ragioni per cui un bambino tanto affettuoso, sensibile e dolce come il figlio di Leia Organa e Han Solo potesse essersi trasformato in Kylo Ren.

Ed era iniziato così, con lei che scavava in modo quasi feroce all’interno della mente di Ben in cerca del nucleo da cui ogni sua emozione si dipartiva, in cerca del suo passato, del suo punto di vista, e trovò la tossica presenza di Snoke nella quasi totalità dei suoi ricordi. Il suo Maestro aveva da sempre avvelenato ogni sua sensazione, tramutava le positive in solitudine e inappartenenza, e rendeva le negative, purtroppo prevalenti, ancora più colme di rancore nei confronti di chi l’aveva abbandonato. Ben aveva cercato di fermarla, ergendo altissime mura attorno a quello stesso nucleo, ma oh, quanto potente era quella ragazza con la Forza. In solo alcune settimane era riuscita a distruggere quelle pareti che lui credeva indistruttibili, mattone dopo mattone, e lui le si era presentato vulnerabile come mai prima d’ora.   
Non era stato solo grazie alla Forza, ma a quelle fastidiose  _piccole cose,_  il suo atteggiamento nei confronti di Ben primo fra tutte. Si prendeva gioco di lui e lo sfidava continuamente, con una naturalezza disarmante, sin dall’inizio, quando la maggior parte dei ribelli ancora nutriva una profonda diffidenza nei suoi confronti. Riusciva a coglierlo sul vivo in ogni situazione, a toccare sempre i punti giusti, e lui rimaneva interdetto davanti ad un suo gesto o ad una sua parola, non poteva impedirlo, era più forte di lui. Si odiava per quanto si sentisse soggiogato da quella ragazza, come se lei fosse l’ultima goccia d’acqua nel deserto, ma come poteva non sentirsi in questo modo quando lei riusciva semplicemente a completarlo? 

La prima volta che si erano sfiorati era stata semplicemente attraverso il loro legame nella Forza, ma si era sentito comunque come se avesse finalmente trovato il pezzo mancante del suo puzzle. Calzava a pennello. Le dita di lei sulle sue e i loro corpi così vicini che credeva di poter sentire il calore di quello di lei, nonostante si trovassero ad anni luce di distanza, gli occhi di Rey di una curiosa sfumatura di ambra, a causa del riflesso di quello che probabilmente era un piccolo falò nei suoi iridi - non vedeva nulla, oltre a lei. 

Ma nulla di quell’istante poteva essere comparato a quello che aveva provato quando si erano toccati per la prima volta dal vivo (non sul campo di battaglia e senza intenti omicidi), alla mano di Rey sulla sua spalla mentre lo invitava ad entrare nella stanza dove Leia Organa lo stava aspettando per rivederlo, la prima volta dopo anni. Dal punto in cui il piccolo palmo di lei toccò la sua spalla si propagò una serie di scintille incandescenti e Ben credette di aver sentito il loro legame nella Forza - che non era affatto morto con Snoke come entrambi pensavano, ma anzi, non aveva fatto altro che rafforzarsi - mormorare in assenso, come se avesse trovato una momentanea pace in quel tocco. E lui fu sciocco abbastanza da credere che lei stesse provando le stesse emozioni, ma quella che sentì era forse sorpresa? Era un sussulto? Ed era rossore quello che vide debolmente affiorare sulla sue guance, mentre si scusava e lo lasciava da solo con sua madre?

E se quella leggera pressione sulla sua spalla aveva irraggiato così tanto calore nella sua figura, il loro primo bacio era stato pura Luce. Erano nel mezzo di una discussione, cosa per nulla rara, e be’, chiunque sapeva ormai che erano soliti litigare almeno una volta ad ogni viaggio interspaziale in cui condividevano la stessa aria - e paradossalmente non era neanche necessario che si trovassero nella stessa stanza, visto il loro Legame. Quando la discussione divenne più accesa e alcuni oggetti iniziarono a tremare sul ponte di comando della nave, a causa del minacciato equilibrio nella Forza su cui entrambi possedevano grande controllo, gli altri membri dell’equipaggio avevano, uno ad uno, abbandonato la sala per lasciarli soli, sotto consiglio del Comandante Dameron. I due si avvicinarono di molto durante il litigio senza nemmeno accorgersene, e quanto lei si era fatta vicina a Ben, senza che lui avesse alcun diritto di toccarla. I suoi occhi, aveva notato, erano della profonda sfumatura di verde foresta che tendevano ad assumere quando li stringeva per la frustrazione (rimanevano in ogni caso incredibili, aveva aggiunto alla nota mentale precedente). Ma le parole e i pensieri iniziarono a diventare inconsistenti e confusi a causa del desiderio di Ben di sentire labbra contro labbra e pelle sulla pelle, e Rey sentì ogni sua terminazione nervosa fremere e oh, quanto era d’accordo con i pensieri di lui, per quanto il suo lato più razionale le intimasse di mantenere la professionalità.   
Era stata designata dalla Resistenza a stare sempre di più con lui, perché Leia si era trovata costretta a scegliere qualcuno che potesse tenere d’occhio suo figlio, per l’ennesima volta, e non aveva avuto alcun dubbio, aveva piena fiducia nelle abilità di Rey nella Forza e, anche se non l’aveva detto esplicitamente, era consapevole di quanto il ragazzo tenesse a lei, ma più lei cercava di comprendere quello che era stato Kylo Ren, più trovava punti in comune fra di loro e più nutriva empatia nei suoi confronti.  
Mise quindi a tacere la razionalità e chiuse la distanza fra di loro in un passo che simulava una sicurezza che non possedeva affatto in quel momento, e sbatté quasi con violenza le sue labbra contro quelle di lui, forzandolo a tacere. Durò solo qualche secondo, momenti in cui nessuno dei due si mosse di un centimetro, ma entrambi percepirono la Forza scorrere cristallina fra di loro, avvolgendoli in un turbine a cui sarebbero stati più che felici di soccombere, come a gridare che sì, forse, ce l’avevano fatta. Lui riprese a respirare solo quando lei si allontanò e posò i talloni a terra (sì, era stato necessario mettersi sulle punte perché quel ragazzo era spaventosamente alto).

“Avessi saputo prima che questo era tutto quello che occorreva per fare stare zitto  _Kylo Ren” disse_ lei, sottolineando la derisione con quel nome che aveva significato terrore e dominio per così tanto tempo “L’avrei fatto secoli fa”.  
Non aveva resistito a prendersi gioco di lui nemmeno in quella situazione, con ogni fibra del suo essere che le urlava di tornare da lui, come se Ben fosse una sorta di calamita, che la attirava a sé con la forza di un uragano. Ma lui non la lasciò finire, non quando aveva notato come il sarcasmo stesse fallendo nel nascondere il desiderio che risuonava forte attraverso il loro Legame. Riportò semplicemente le sue labbra su quelle di lei, e, trovati immediatamente i suoi fianchi, la guidò con un’urgenza quasi oscena verso la superficie orizzontale più vicina, la sollevò e la posò con poca delicatezza affianco ad un pannello di controllo. Rey si lasciò sfuggire un breve sussulto al brusco contatto con la fredda superficie di metallo, ma appena sentì i sensi di colpa farsi strada nel pensieri di Ben, credendo di averle fatto male, tornò furiosamente sulle sue labbra, lasciandosi sfuggire un suono dal fondo della sua gola che era nuovo anche alle proprie orecchie, e finalmente fece scorrere le sue dita fra quelle ciocche scure, dopo averlo immaginato così tante volte.   
Ed era  _quello_  il pezzo mancante del puzzle, sembrava dire il Legame, e credettero di averlo sentito emettere un sospiro di sollievo dalla perpetua tensione irrisolta fra di loro, come se sapesse benissimo che ne avevano bisogno quanto respirare, ma stava solo spettando che lo realizzassero da soli.

Alla base, gli altri non avevano menzionato, da subito, il cambiamento nel loro comportamento, anche perché non ce n’erano stati molti: litigavano ancora come una coppia sposata, lei continuava a prenderlo in giro tutto il tempo e lui a rimanere imbronciato per almeno mezz’ora dopo che accadeva. Ma allo stesso tempo, erano più vicini. Fisicamente, come non si sentivano completamente liberi di essere in precedenza: stavano in piedi lasciando pochissimo spazio tra i loro corpi e lui aveva iniziato a rompere la barriera del contatto fisico che Rey odiava tanto. Perché a lei non era mai importata realmente, quella sorta di rigore nei rapporti interpersonali, specialmente da quando aveva trovato delle persone che poteva considerare amici e soprattutto da quando aveva notato Ben imbarazzarsi ogni volta che gli dava una piccolo schiaffo di rimprovero sulla spalla, un buffetto scherzoso su un braccio (o, quando si sentiva più coraggiosa, sulla coscia) o che sfiorava con le dita quelle di lui per un tempo maggiore del necessario quando le passava qualcosa. Lo toccava spesso, in particolare dal momento in cui aveva deciso di prendere atto dei suoi crescenti sentimenti nei confronti del figlio di Leia Organa, perché reprimerli rendeva il tutto solo più difficile da sopportare.   
Lui, d’altro canto, non aveva mai nemmeno provato a prendere l’iniziativa con lei. Non voleva ammetterlo, ma era terrorizzato da un suo possibile rifiuto. Pensava che lei sarebbe scappata il più velocemente possibile per quanto disgustata era da lui, o che avrebbe iniziato a ridere della sua sciocca speranza. Ma quando lei lo aveva baciato, quel giorno sul ponte, i suoi dubbi avevano iniziato a dissolversi. Non riusciva ancora a spiegarsi come i suoi sentimenti potessero essere lontanamente ricambiati perché lei era, be’,  _lei_ , con la sua dolcezza, la sua bellezza e il suo sorriso che, diamine, era in grado di illuminare l’intera galassia. Ma non si era trattenuta affatto, quel giorno, e non l’aveva respinto nemmeno una volta da lì in poi: lo voleva tanto quanto lui voleva lei. Ben aveva quindi iniziato a rompere la barriera fisica, un passo alla volta, e a toccarla raramente, con cautela, come se lei fosse un bicchiere di cristallo che minacciava di rompersi in mille pezzi se sottoposto a troppa pressione. 

Lei aveva sorriso di cuore la prima volta che lui aveva posato il suo palmo sulla parte bassa della schiena di lei per lasciarla passare per prima da una porta alla base, un gesto talmente piccolo ma significativo per entrambi, ma Rey si era stufata molto in fretta della sua tendenza a trattenersi, soprattutto considerando l’urgenza con cui aveva ricambiato il bacio, sul ponte. Una volta sbuffò persino quando le dita affusolate di lui si posarono gentilmente sulla sua spalla, mentre osservavano dei documenti che erano appartenuti al Primo Ordine. Avendo pensato di aver fatto qualcosa di male, Ben ritrasse di scatto la mano, come se avesse toccato della lava bollente, il che fece alzare ancora di più gli occhi di Rey al cielo.  
“Lo sai che non sono fatta di porcellana, vero?”, gli chiese, esasperata. Forse era stata un po’ dura, ma non riusciva a sopportare quel girarsi attorno in eterno quando sentiva chiaramente il desiderio di lui attraverso il loro Legame.  
E lui, di tutte le cose che avrebbe potuto fare in quel momento, fece quella più incredibile:  _arrossì_. Lui, di tutte le persone nella galassia, arrossì di fronte a lei. Non riuscì a mantenere l’atteggiamento infastidito a lungo e, dopo aver sospirato scuotendo la testa, si voltò verso di lui, prese il suo viso fra le mani e lo baciò brevemente sulle labbra. Quando si separarono, gli iridi di lei di una sereno nocciola screziato di verde, sussurrò, sfiorando il suo orecchio con le labbra: “Sarai la mia rovina, Ben Solo”. Percepì serenità e  _pace_ dall’altra parte del legame, seguite da un bacio decisamente meno casto, che lei accolse pienamente, allacciando le mani dietro al suo collo e, quando si separarono per prendere fiato, “Oh, per la Forza, finalmente”, mormorò, solo per sentire lui ridere contro le sue labbra.

Da quel momento in poi, lui si era decisamente sciolto, con lei. Be’, in realtà Rey aveva notato con piacere che lui sapeva essere un amante decisamente passionale e sfrontato, il che non l’aveva stupita così tanto, perché era molto più da lui, ed era sempre felice di vedere quanto lui si sentisse sempre più a suo agio attorno a lei.   
Le voci avevano iniziato a correre, alla base, poco dopo l’incidente all’hangar, quando un tenente li aveva trovati dietro al Millenium Falcon, il volto di Rey distante neanche due centimetri da quello di Ben, le mani di lei dietro al suo collo e quelle di lui sui suoi fianchi, mentre parlavano sottovoce.   
“Rey” disse l’uomo, visibilmente imbarazzato, mentre lei cercava di allontanarsi da lui con scarsi risultati, l’aveva come intrappolata “Il Comandante Dameron ti sta cercando da un po’, potresti seguirmi?”. 

Ma fu Ben a rispondere: “Be’, è abbastanza occupata al momento. Se Poe ha aspettato finora, qualche minuto in più non dovrebbe essere un problema, no?”. Lei cercò di reprimere una risata, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo di lui, e il tenente li lasciò borbottando un “Sì, certo”.

Inizialmente, quando Ben aveva voltato le spalle al Primo Ordine in favore della Resistenza, sembrava che nulla potesse scuoterlo da quella sorta di torpore emotivo che lo avvolgeva come un mantello. Era chiuso a chiunque, non parlava quasi con nessuno e passava la maggior parte del tempo chiuso nella sua camera o nella palestra, dove poteva sfogare tutta la sua rabbia accumulata a causa dei sensi di colpa. Lo stavano mangiando vivo, quei sensi di colpa, e ogni giorno la sua mente trovava nuovi spunti per aggiungerne altri alla lista. Stava lentamente scivolando in un baratro di oscurità, di nuovo, e Rey se n’era decisamente accorta. Quando Leia l’aveva assegnata alla custodia di suo figlio, sapeva che non l’aveva fatto solo per obbedire all’ordine del consiglio della Resistenza, che esigeva che il ragazzo fosse messo sotto stretto controllo, perché odiava pensare che lui potesse credere che, ancora una volta, lei fosse spaventata dal suo unico figlio. Ma negli occhi di lui ormai vedeva che tutto il disprezzo e l’odio erano rivolti solo ed esclusivamente a se stesso, che desiderava solo la redenzione, non c’era spazio per sentirsi ancora abbandonato, non si sentiva in diritto di nutrire nuovo rancore nei confronti della madre. Leia aveva assegnato quel compito proprio a Rey perché era sicura che lei potesse proteggerlo da Kylo Ren. Così la ragazza aveva cercato di capirlo, di vedere oltre il mostro, e aveva scoperto un giovanissimo Ben Solo, terrorizzato di quello di cui era capace ed abbandonato da tutti coloro a cui aveva mai voluto bene. Gli aveva dato gentilezza, empatia, e, pian piano, lui aveva come ricominciato a vivere. Usciva di più dalla sua stanza e mangiava persino nella mensa comune (isolato da tutti, finché Rey non si era decisa a spostarsi al suo tavolo e, dopo settimane, ad invitare anche Finn, Poe e Rose). Il suo volto aveva riacquisito colore e “Sto sognando o quello è un sorriso?” gli disse un giorno, e lo vide voltarsi di scatto dall’altra parte, non prima di accorgersi di come quel sorriso fosse diventato ancora più ampio.   
Ed era in quel momento che lei aveva realizzato che far sorridere Ben Solo sarebbe stata una delle sua priorità, da lì in poi. 

Quelli che un tempo erano nemici giurati avevano notato che gli altri tendevano a zittirsi quando entravano insieme in una stanza. Rey provava sempre una punta di orgoglio quando accadeva e  _Mio, mio, mio_  era il primo pensiero che le veniva in mente ogni volta, mischiato all’imbarazzo per essere al centro dell’attenzione. Ben, dall’altro lato, lanciava un‘occhiata che avrebbe potuto zittire persino Poe Dameron, e be’, il Comandante era famoso per avere sempre qualcosa da dire.   
_Non mi piace che siano così curiosi_ pensò una volta, dopo aver accolto gli sguardi degli altri con uno dei suoi, senza dar peso al fatto che Rey, al suo fianco mentre erano entrati in mensa, potesse sentire.  _Non sono affari loro se pomiciamo nel tempo libero._  
Quel commento fu seguito da un’immediata gomitata nelle costole da parte della ragazza, perché, ovviamente, aveva colto ogni parola.  
_Non sapevo che noi semplicemente “pomiciassimo nel tempo libero”,_  sibilò attraverso il Legame, voltandosi per trovarsi faccia a faccia con lui, che tossiva per il precedente colpo, e incrocio le braccia sul petto, con aria di rimprovero.  
I presenti capirono presto di trovarsi di fronte all’ennesimo litigio silenzioso fra i due, e alcuni risero vedendo l’ex Leader Supremo del Primo Ordine che si teneva il fianco per una gomitata mirata. Altri, i più anziani, provarono nostalgia dei vecchi tempi, perché scene come quelle ricordavano terribilmente le discussioni fra Han Solo e l’allora Principessa Leia Organa, con lei così piccola ma così fiera di fronte a lui, nonostante la differenza di altezza.  
“Scusami” mormorò Ben dopo alcuni istanti, ergendosi di nuovo diritto, avvicinandosi a lei e riempiendo di conseguenza tutto il suo campo visivo, perché era tremendamente alto e le sue spalle erano tremendamente larghe e, un momento, quando era diventata così calda quella mensa?   
“Possiamo farlo quando vogliamo, no?”, continuò, muovendo il suo viso così che le sue labbra sfioravano l’orecchio di lei mentre sussurrava, “‘Nel tempo libero’ sembra quasi pormi dei limiti che non voglio sentirmi obbligato a rispettare”. Aspettò un secondo di troppo a muovere di nuovo il volto per riportarlo di fronte quello di lei, con un sorriso sghembo stampato sulla faccia.  
E Rey capì che ormai era persa, come tutte le volte in cui le parlava con quel tono profondo e incredibilmente basso, in cui le sue labbra le sfioravano la pelle senza baciarla, e soprattutto quando diceva quelle cose, e diamine, le aveva dette sul serio, gli altri potevano averlo sentito, ma non sembrava curarsene affatto.   
Le sue pupille, notò lui, avevano divorato gli iridi color muschio, e il desiderio risuonava forte e chiaro attraverso il Legame, e Ben si rese conto di non essere in grado di definire dove iniziasse il suo e finisse quello di lei.  
Qualcuno mormorò alla la loro conversazione quasi completamente silenziosa e si sentì nuovamente infastidito dalla loro presenza, perché voleva solo stare con lei, da solo.  
_Ma i cazzi loro mai,_  pensò Rey, con la stessa dose di fastidio, e Ben accolse il commento con una bassissima risata che gli scosse brevemente il petto, i suoi occhi divennero più scuri, così come quelli di lei avevano fatto pochi secondi prima.  
Senza avvertimento, lei gli prese una mano e lo guidò a passo spedito fuori dalla mensa. Inizialmente confuso, il ragazzo impiegò ben poco a superarla e prendere il controllo della situazione, le sue gambe erano molto più lunghe di quelle di lei in ogni caso. Entrambi sentirono delle risate dietro di loro ma poco importava, perché Ben aspettò solo di superare le porte scorrevoli per spingerla bruscamente contro il muro e porre le mani ai lati della sua testa..  
Vide le sue labbra leggermente schiuse, le sue guance rosse dall’adrenalina e non riuscì più a sopportare la distanza fra di loro. Appoggiò il suo corpo a quello di lei, fin troppo lentamente per i suoi gusti. Non era sicuro che fosse la cosa giusta da fare, nel bel mezzo di uno dei corridoi più frequentati della base, ma come poteva trattenersi quando lei lo guardava da sotto le ciglia, senza aver ancora dato voce a quella disperata richiesta di un bacio ma oh, era così chiara nei loro pensieri condivisi. Erano quelli i momenti in cui Ben ringraziava maggiormente il loro Legame, quando riusciva a leggerla come un libro aperto, il suo preferito.  
E sarebbe stato più che felice di accontentarla all’istante, se l’urgenza di lei non lo stesse divertendo tanto. Si limitò a fare scorrere lentamente la sua lingua sul labbro inferiore di Rey, per poi baciarla con una castità che stonava decisamente con la sua precedente azione, muovendo le sue labbra senza permettere l’accesso all’impaziente lingua di lei. La ragazza pensò che ogni sua cellula sarebbe potuta andare a fuoco da un momento all’altro e fece scorrere i suoi fianchi su quelli di Ben, per punirlo del suo eterno stuzzicarla, e notò con piacere che, per quanto tentasse di sembrare stoico di fronte a lei, il suo corpo lo stava decisamente tradendo. Lui si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e lei sfruttò l’occasione per farsi strada fra le sue labbra, mentre le sue mani ritrovavano la loro posizione preferita fra i suoi capelli.   
Ben ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi la passione che lei nutriva per uno come lui. Doveva aver sognato per tutto quel tempo, era l’unica spiegazione ragionevole, ma, per la prima volta, non voleva che nessuno lo svegliasse.  
Lei sentì anche questi pensieri e replicò tirandogli una ciocca di capelli, perché a quel punto, non riusciva a sopportare l’idea di vederlo ancora così insicuro.  
Lui si separò da lei in fretta, guadagnandosi un grugnito da parte di Rey, e fissò il suo sguardo in quello dell’altra, con un’intensità che sarebbe stata in grado di far sciogliere un pianeta intero.  
“Tu non hai idea di quanto io sia grato per averti con me“, le sussurrò a voce bassa, a solo qualche centimetro dalle sue labbra “Di quanto a lungo io abbia desiderato questo, abbia desiderato  _te._ Guardarti da lontano senza poterti nemmeno sfiorare era un’agonia continua. E ora che sei qui, che siamo-“, si interruppe, non sapendo quale termine utilizzare per descrivere qualunque cosa loro fossero diventati, ma, in qualche modo, sapeva che lei capiva. Lei lo stava guardando con occhi che brillavano di passione e di qualcos’altro che era troppo spaventato di chiamare “amore”, con le labbra leggermente socchiuse, con quegli iridi che avevano assunto una sfumatura ancora più piena di verde scuro, con le sue lentiggini su quel naso adorabile. “Sei bellissima, Rey.”  
Pronunciò quelle ultime parole con una devozione tale da farle spegnere completamente ogni briciolo di razionalità rimastole e lasciare che l’istinto prendesse il controllo. Era forse il suo Lato Oscuro a guidarla? Forse, ma non le importava affatto, e sapeva che a lui andava più che bene, perché era consapevole di quanto la sua ambiguità nella Forza avrebbe potuto facilmente portarlo alla follia, un giorno. E lo spazio fra di loro divenne insopportabile, e il loro Legame non faceva altro che soffrire della loro breve perdita di contatto e urlare loro di tornare dove erano rimasti, di stare zitti e agire, ché avevano aspettato fin troppo per realizzare quello che provavano e non era il momento di stare lì a parlare.  
Tornarono a baciarsi, con più ferocia di prima, e le labbra di Ben si spostarono velocemente da quelle di Rey alla sua mandibola, poi all’area sensibile dietro all’orecchio, al collo e alla clavicola, dopo aver spostato la parte superiore della sua maglietta grigia per avere maggior accesso alla sua pelle.   
“La mia stanza” riuscì a dire lei, un po’ affannata “Ora.”  
Lui si fermò subito e, dopo un ulteriore secondo di incredulità perché, diamine, se non era l’uomo più fortunato della galassia, sorrise sul suo collo, la baciò un’ultima volta sulle labbra e si spostò per lasciarle lo spazio necessario per muoversi di nuovo e disse: “Dopo di te”. Rey prese subito la mano che le stava offrendo, così larga ma morbida nella sua, nettamente più piccola e decisamente più callosa, e lo trascinò via. Aumentò poco dopo il passo e si ritrovarono quasi a correre: lo sentì ridere della sua impazienza e si ritrovò ad arrossire, il che scatenò un’altra risata di Ben e solo la Forza sapeva cosa quel suono riuscisse a farle.

Durante la loro fuga dalla mensa incontrarono alcune persone, la maggior parte delle quali scossero la testa divertiti alla vista di una Rey che trascinava un Ben Solo incredibilmente sorridente fra il labirinto di corridoi della base della resistenza.  
  
Forse era di quello che si trattava, aveva pensato lui. La parola che era così spaventato di utilizzare quando lei poteva sentire. Essere pronto a fare cose come quella, senza dover pensare a nulla, sentirsi  _libero_ , qualcosa che non poteva nemmeno immaginare prima di incontrarla.  
Il Lato Oscuro gli aveva da sempre promesso potere e libertà di fare qualunque cosa volesse, ma era in momenti come quello che capiva che erano tutte menzogne. Non erano mai state infinite possibilità, ma solo una: essere costretto al lato della Forza a cui si era sentito per anni più affine, sentirsi “libero” di poter fare qualsiasi cosa per poter raggiungere i propri obiettivi, compreso uccidere chi amava. Ma poteva essere davvero libero, quando non poteva permettersi nemmeno di pensare liberamente? Sapeva che Snoke era in grado di leggere qualsiasi cosa attraversasse la sua mente e sfruttarla a suo piacimento, e si sentiva allo stesso tempo come se quella stessa mente minacciasse di esplodere se davvero avesse ceduto all’unica cosa di cui aveva veramente bisogno: sentirsi accettato, apprezzato, amato. E quando l’aveva vista la prima volta, aveva ringraziato la Forza che ci fosse il casco a nascondere il suo viso, perché, Luke Skyewalker gliel’aveva sempre detto, aveva sempre avuto problemi a nascondere le sue emozioni. Era rimasto semplicemente sbalordito dalla sua resilienza, dalla lealtà per una causa che da così poco tempo aveva fatto propria, da quanto la sua presenza nella Forza fosse potente, dalla sua bellezza, da  _lei_. Nutriva un’infinità curiosità per la ragazza di cui si era così tanto parlato, ma non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare quanto importante lei sarebbe diventata per lui, da lì a poco. Tanto importante da fargli prendere la decisione di uccidere quello che era stato il suo Maestro, la voce nella sua testa da quando era appena bambino. Rey era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso, l’ultima crepa di luce che aveva determinato l’irrimediabile rottura della sua Oscurità. Ma era stato così a lungo nel buio che che la Luce lo stava abbagliando, aveva bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa che conosceva, non poteva tuffarsi nel nulla con lei, non era pronto. Quindi le aveva chiesto di sedersi al suo fianco e diventare la sua Imperatrice, per essere loro contro la Galassia, insieme, e mai più soli. Ma ovviamente lei aveva rifiutato, perché se era stata così leale all’inizio, figuriamoci ora che la Resistenza era divenuta una famiglia per lei, la famiglia che non aveva mai avuto. E quindi aveva realizzato, mentre lei lo lasciava solo nella Stanza del Trono, con uno sguardo colmo di pietà e di una promessa non detta, che lei non sarebbe mai stata realmente sola, ed era questo ciò che importava, e che lui avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo per tentare di essere degno di lei, anche se non ci sarebbe mai e poi mai riuscito.  
E quindi aveva capito che la libertà di agire del Lato Oscuro non era libertà alcuna, se non coinvolgeva lei. La sua esistenza precedente al momento in cui l’aveva vista per la prima volta era stata mera sopravvivenza in confronto agli ultimi mesi passati con lei, prima combattendola e poi aiutandola in ogni modo possibile, anche se non era mai abbastanza, non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza per redimersi.   
Era stato forse più facile rimanere ancorato al volere di Snoke, seguire ciecamente i suoi ordini in modo asettico, e accumulare i suoi rimpianti in una pila sempre più alta in un angolo della sua mente, così ben nascosto da essere celato anche al suo stesso Maestro.   
Ma era _questa_  la vita vera. Essere libero di provare qualsiasi emozione e fare qualsiasi cosa, semplicemente perché essere vicino a lei lo faceva sentire come se avesse tutto il potere del mondo, come se non potesse chiedere nient’altro. Come se, in qualche modo, fosse degno di lei.

Una punta di paura affiorò nella sua mente perché sì, quello doveva essere amore e non era sicuro di esserne pronto.

“Non avere paura” gli disse lei, dopo essersi fermata di fronte alla sua camera ed aver aperto la porta scorrevole con la mano libera, mentre l’altra stringeva ancora quella di Ben. Arretrò finché entrambi non si ritrovarono al centro della stanza e chiuse la porta usando la Forza.   
“Lo sento anche io”.

Verde giada. Gli occhi di Rey erano verde giada.

**Author's Note:**

> Io sinceramente non so cosa mi sia preso. Questi due bimbi intergalattici hanno sconvolto la mia vita negli utlimi mesi ed era da tempo che pensavo di scrivere qualcosa su di loro. Inizialmente ero partita con l'inglese, ma mi sono trovata incerta su alcuni punti e ho optato per la mia lingua madre, sperando che l'effetto potesse essere vagamemnte migliore - non è detto, però, che non la pubblicherò anche come l'avevo pensata inizialmente. Questa one shot è scritta principalmente dal punto di vista di Ben, perché (è mio figlio e va protetto) ho pensato di indagare nella sua introspezione e in quelli che credo siano i motivi delle sue azioni sia nell'Episodio VII che nell'VIII. Non che lo giustifichi, fermi tutti, so perfettamente che ha compiuto atti devastanti - Han Solo io non dimentico -, ma, come Rey in questa storia, ho cercato di capirlo e nutro un'empatia fortissima nei suoi confronti. E niente, è la prima storia che pubblico su questa piattaforma e sono molto nervosa, quindi fuggo


End file.
